


Satan May Sob

by Kurai Aquinas (Goose_is_Awesome)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Epilogue, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goose_is_Awesome/pseuds/Kurai%20Aquinas
Summary: Warning - contains spoilers for Devil May Cry 5.The Fortuna gang hold a memorial for the sons of Sparda. Chaos ensues.





	Satan May Sob

#  Mission 1 - Nero

It was beautiful, really.

Nero stood before the makeshift memorial Kyrie had rigged up, admiring her craftsmanship. A small wreath of flowers surrounded a framed photo of who he fairly recently learned was his uncle. What really surprised him was that she managed to find a photograph of the man- Dante never had any pictures of himself at the old office that Lady or Trish could find, and searching the devil hunter's childhood home was nigh impossible without getting involved in Redgrave City's recovery efforts. 

_ “I snuck a picture of him when he wasn't looking before he left the sword with you.” _ A small grin formed on Nero's face. Nothing could stop Kyrie once she set her mind on something. 

 

“This is the best I could manage.” A tired voice said. J.D. Morrison clapped his hand on Nero's shoulder and handed him a manila envelope. 

 

Nero took it and quickly made to open it. “Thanks Morrison. It's pretty damn close.” He raised an eyebrow as he scanned the image. The sheet contained what amounted to a police sketch of Vergil, and aside from having more youthful features than he actually did when last Nero saw him, it was a dead ringer.

 

“Well, I showed him a copy of that Dante pic as well as some photos of you. Told him to make the bastard look as pretentious as possible and here we are.”

 

“To be honest, I'm not even sure we should really be honoring him.”

 

“Don't you dare, Nero.” Kyrie chided him as she entered the garage with a box full of tablecloths and other decorations. “He sacrificed his new life to fix what half of him did. And he's your father.”

 

“I mean, yeah, but like-”

 

“Ah-ah!” Kyrie made a zipper motion on her lips while Morrison struggled to hold in his laughter. “I talked to Lady about it, I know the whole story!”

 

“Lady wasn't even there for the fight!”

 

“No, but she met your father when she met Dante. If Dante cried over his brother's sacrifice then, you can bet he'd want us to give him a memorial too.”

 

_ More like the two of them would argue over who had the better memorial. _ Nero sighed, keeping that last thought to himself.

 

All in all, the Fortuna crew set up a lovely little memorial to the sons of Sparda. Kyrie even sang a few hymns, reminding Nero just how much he loved her voice (and getting Nico to shut up for once). Each member in attendance said a few words- Lady recounted her first encounters with the twins, Trish told the story Dante's hammy scream with a smile on her face, and Nero wondered if everyone that met Dante tried to kill him before becoming his friend. A woman he didn't recognize with dark skin and red hair quietly told a story about Dante saving the island she calls home, and after mournfully touching the image of Dante disappeared in a flurry of feathers. A young girl with bright blonde hair, no older than 18, sobbed in the back of the garage. She managed to calm down a bit when Trish went to comfort her. And then, it was Nero's turn.

 

“I didn't know either of them long. My father even shorter than Dante. But what I did know about Dante was that he never compromised his morality, never gave up what made him human in the face of the devil inside. He saved me more than once and trusted me with protecting humanity in his absence. Both of them trusted me with that, even after I let Dante down in May.” Nero's right fist clenched as he remembered his failure to keep the Yamato safe. “Dante used to say that devils never cry, right Trish?” Nero exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. “I think even a devil may cry-”

 

Before Nero could finish his thought, a hole burst through the garage door.

 

#  Mission 2 - Dante

He groaned as he stood to his feet, pulling the sword that bore his name out of his gut. “Okay. You got me. You're up one.”

 

“Up  _ two. _ ” Vergil hissed, frowning at the gash in his shoulder. He seemed more upset with the clothing damage than the actual cut.

 

“No,  _ no _ , you can  _ not _ count that oni as two demons, we were even during that swarm!”

 

“You stabbed the head of a demon I already killed, brother.”

 

“It was twitching, that means it was alive!” Dante whined, dismissing his weapon. “You just didn't finish the job!”

 

“Would you rather I finish the job on you?” His brother growled in irritation, popping Yamato slightly out of its sheath with his thumb.

 

Dante groaned and held up his hands. “Whatever, fine, two. I'll make it up eventually.” He stumbled closer to Vergil and plopped down on the ground, leaning back on his hands. Vergil joined his brother in sitting, albeit much more formally with his hands in his lap. “You know, hell ain't that bad.”

 

“Perhaps that is due to our blood.” Vergil nodded. “We can feel at home regardless of the realm, but truly belong to neither.”

 

“You read too much poetry.” Dante snickers, and even Vergil managed to crack a grin.

 

“One of us should carry our father's regality.” Vergil ran his hand through his hair. “Speaking of fatherhood…”

 

“Ooh! Am I finally gonna get the juicy details? You couldn't have been older than seventeen, right?” Dante sat forward, resting his chin on his hand and flashing his twin a devilish smirk. Vergil rolled his eyes and looked away from Dante, scoffing.

 

“I slept with a woman in Fortuna the night before I left with the clown. There is not really a story to tell.” Dante pouted at this revelation, sighing and laying back on the ground with his hands behind his head. “More to the point, Dante… how is it you came to meet the boy?”

 

“Well, that cult you were looking into that worshipped dear ol’ dad started getting up to trouble. Turning their men into demons and stuff. I did what I always do.” Dante points a finger gun at the endless underworld sky. “Bang. Went loud trying to find your sword, seeing as I heard they'd found it from Trish. Nero was there on the front lines and ordered to stop me.”

 

“He did a poor job of that.”

 

“Hey now, give the kid a break. It's  _ me. _ ”

 

Vergil held in the urge to stab him.

 

“Anyway, long story short, he immediately kicked me in the face and impaled me with the Rebellion. He definitely had some devil in him.”

 

“What manner of feeling is this?” Vergil said, a wry grin turning to face Dante. “Could it be… pride in someone else?”

 

“Har har. I'll give you that.” Dante grunted. “The Yamato unlocked his power, and the goons there said he had the blood of Sparda, so I put two and two together. That's why he still had the sword when  _ you _ found him.”

 

“Hm. He's curiously powerful for a man with only half the demonic heritage that we do.” Vergil rubbed his chin in thought.

 

“Like I always said, bro.” Dante smiles and kips up to his feet, stretching. “There's more to humanity than meets the eye.” He offers a hand to his brother, who graciously takes it and stands as well. “Another round or do you wanna explore?”

 

Vergil seemed pensive for a moment. “Dante, how was it you escaped hell on your last incursion?”

 

“Eh?”  _ That was because of Balrog or something, right? _ He thinks. “I'm pretty sure I just walked out of a portal that appeared. This demon had a… shard… of…”  _ Oh yeaaaaaaah… _

 

Vergil notices Dante's gaze toward his weapon, stares at it himself, and then slowly brings his hand to his face.

 

“We could have left this whole time!” The twins cry out in frustration.

 

#  Mission 3 - Vergil

This may have been the first time in decades that Vergil has had alcohol. Knowing how poor his brother's tastes are, Vergil declined to “go halvsies on a case of JD”  _ (as though either of us have any money) _ and take a bottle of wine from one of the abandoned liquor stores in Redgrave City. However, after tasting the fruit of the vine, he quickly realized he'd require more.

 

The pair of them sat upon the roof of Devil May Cry, Vergil staring wistfully at the long-since dormant Temen-ni-Gru. For whatever reason, he felt as though his connection to his brother had changed. As the pair of them drank through the stock they pulled through via Yamato, Vergil reflected on their relationship.

 

He'd always had a begrudging respect for his slightly-younger brother, but after fighting against him so many times the past… week? He wasn't sure, but he felt the desire for more power weakening as he realized he no longer had anything to protect. He glanced at the peak of the Temen-ni-Gru, where he had separated from this world the first time, knowing he chose to stay so that Dante could escape. He thought back to those hazy memories as Nelo Angelo and the duels he had with his brother, finally being freed by his hand. And then, he realized exactly why Dante, and now Nero, have consistently managed to best him despite his incredible power and skill.

 

They had something to protect, to fight for.  _ I once told Dante that without power, one cannot protect anything. Our mother lacked power and could not protect us.  _ **_I_ ** _ lacked power and could not protect them. _ Vergil turned to look at his brother, still covered in grime and belching after chugging half a bottle of Tennessee whiskey, and sighed. “The pursuit of power for power's sake…” he muttered. “Is meaningless. I see that now.”

 

“Eh?” Dante asked, wiping his lips of liquor. “What did you say?”

 

“I said you are a slovenly disgrace to our family. And you smell.”

 

“Yeah well  _ I  _ was asleep for a full month if you recall!” Dante slurs, taking another swig. “Look at you! Guess being dead is good for the skin!”

 

“Indeed.” Vergil rubbed his temples and glanced longingly at the bottle of vino to his left… and decided today would be a day to ignore ceremony. He picked up the bottle and began to guzzle the red medicine down, to the cheers of his infantile sibling.

 

“Didn't realize you boys were back already.” An enthused feminine voice called to them from behind. Turning around, Vergil recognized her as the she-devil the Demon Emperor had created to lure Dante to his doom.

 

“Heyyyyyyy Triiiiiish!” Dante threw his arms in the air and grinned. “Wha're you doin’ here?”

 

“If you must know,” she says, applying unnecessary lipstick to her already red lips, “Morrison lets us operate out of this office now that he's got the deed.”

 

“Ooopsh.”

 

“But I was just getting ready to leave. We're going to Fortuna today, you see.” She smirks, and Vergil knew she was pure devil with the mischief he saw in her eyes. “Nero and Kyrie invited us all to their place.”

 

“Oh right the KID!” Dante yells, clapping and laughing. “We shoulgo check on'im! Say hi!”

 

“Per-”  _ hic _ “-haps. You go on ahead. We will finish up here and meet you there.” Vergil, clearly overestimating his demonic constitution, gently places down the now empty bottle of wine and crosses his arms. 

 

“That sounds like a perfect idea, V.” Trish winks and backflips off the rooftop.

 

“This sounds like it'll be one hell of a party!” Dante shouts, and cracks open a new bottle. “C'mon Vergil, shots?”

 

The blue devil pretentiously slicked back his hair, watching the sun dip below the horizon.

 

“Fine.”

 

#  Mission 4 - Nero

Immediately everyone was on guard- Patty and Kyrie brought the orphans to the back of the room where Lady and guarded them like an angry lioness. Nero had his hand on Red Queen, stabbed into the ground and revving. Nico zoomed into the van, pressing a button and causing spikes to appear along the bumpers. Even Morrison pulled out a small handgun. Trish, however, seemed to be barely holding in a laugh.

 

After the smoke cleared, Nero was shocked to say the least. Stumbling into the garage, arms around each other's shoulders, were the twin sons of Sparda, who both grinned like idiots and threw their arms out wide. “Let's get this party started!” Dante slurred out, with an equally drunk Vergil prying Nevan off his back and horribly mangling the tune of Devils Never Cry. 

 

“Dante- Dante, Dante-” Vergil mumbled out, thrusting the guitar into his brother's hands and falling over, laughing. Dante, equally amused, pointed at his twin and laughed boisterously.

 

Once Nero overcame his shock he was finally the first to speak. “Kyrie, cover the kids’ ears.” Then, after a pause, “What the  _ fuck _ ?”

 

“Ayyy kid!” Dante stumbled over and pulled Nero into a sloppy hug, Nero recoiling at the stench. “We back!”

Vergil rolled onto his side and shakily stood up, bracing himself on the bumper of the van (and pushing a spike through his hand in the process). “We- we remembered we can teleport with Yamato!” He holds the sword up in victory just as a bullet flies into his forehead, courtesy Lady.

 

“You assholes!” She yelled, as Nero finally managed to release himself from his uncle's bear hug. 

 

“We were holding a  _ funeral _ for you jackasses! We thought you were gone forever!” Nero screams, summoning his wings and sucker punching Dante into the streets of Fortuna, sending him crashing through the memorial. Nero very quickly followed him outside to commence the beating, and his father sat up, the bullet clattering on the floor as it left his forehead.

 

“Glad that is not me.” Vergil said to the group, when a glowing blue talon dragged him outside.


End file.
